


Farmhands - Part Four

by Udunie



Series: Farmhands [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dogs, Fisting, Horses, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “It was pretty damn disrespectful. You three fuckers making my boy do all those unspeakable things behind my back. You eat at my table. You sleep under my roof. You’re payed from my pocket. And somehow you think you can have my son all to yourself? You will have a lot of work to do if you want to make it up for me.”Jeb blinked, actually speechless.“I. What?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-dun!
> 
> The long awaited sequel to the Farmhands series is here!
> 
> All my love and gratitude to my amazing anonymous commissioner and to Emma who is basically an angel.

**** For a second, Jeb thought it was game over for him - for real, in a getting buried in an unmarked grave kind of way - when the old man called him into the office one day and told him in his slow, measured way that he’d put up cameras in the barn and all over the farm in the last two weeks. Without them knowing.

Jeb had done a lot of shit in the last two weeks: Convinced Cal that it was perfectly fine to get fucked by Goliath in front of Gus and Ron. Had him coming with his arm halfway up in his pretty little ass. Led him around the yard on a leash before letting him get knotted by the three huge mutts guarding the place. Had him choke on his piss right on the porch…

“Randy,  _ boss… _ ” he didn’t exactly know what to say. His eyes darted around the room, looking to see if there was something he could use to protect himself with. There was a sturdy looking vase - big enough to cave a man’s head in - but before he could grab for it, the old man grunted.

“It was pretty damn disrespectful. You three fuckers making my boy do all those unspeakable things behind my back. You eat at my table. You sleep under my roof. You’re payed from my pocket. And somehow you think you can have my son all to yourself? You will have a lot of work to do if you want to make it up for me.”

Jeb blinked, actually speechless.

“I. What?”

The old bear leaned back in his chair, scratching at his chin. He grew a bit of a belly in his old age, but he was still as strong as an oax.

“I have eyes, Jeb. You have Cal wrapped around your little finger. The others might be too dumb to see it, but I ain’t an idiot. You have a rapport with him, and if you tell him it’s fine to let Daddy have a taste too he won’t be making a fuss now, won’t he?”

Oh. Oh, so that’s how things stood. Jeb was almost dizzy with relief. Yeah. Yeah he could do that. Actually. Having old man Randy in on the game opened up all the possibilities.

“I’m sure he would shower you in love, Sir,” he said with a careful, tentative smile.

Randy nodded, turning back to his computer. He pulled up a video - about the time Gus and Ron both had a fist up in Cal’s ass - and waved him off. The front of his trousers were tented.

“We have a deal then. Now get out, I need a bit of  _ me  _ time.”

 

***

 

That night, Jeb left Gus and Ron in the house. He didn’t always invite them, using his handy drug to knock them out, without any of the idiots being the wiser.

Today was quite possibly a turning point in their life, and he wanted it to go smoothly.

Cal was expecting him - had been since the morning when Jeb fucked him full of come and told him that he had a treat for him tonight - standing naked and blushing. It never got old; that token reluctance that looked almost like innocence.

“Hey, baby-slut! You ready to have some fun?” he asked, opening his arms and letting the boy just fall into him. This was always a vulnerable time for Cal. Oh, once he got his pussy full or his throat fucked until his face was blue he was okay, but just before going? He always played coy.

“Come on, answer me,” Jeb said, reaching down to grab two handfuls of that bubbly ass, squeezing the globes hard enough to make the boy hiss.

“Ah! Y-yeah, I’m ready.”

That was better.

“Let’s get going then, shall we?”

They sneaked out of the silent house. Unknown to Cal, his father was watching them on the cameras, waiting to join until things were heated up enough that his son had no brains left to freak out. That was all fine with Jeb. If this was the last time he could enjoy Cal on his own, he was going to make the most of it.

The boy was completely hard by the time they made it out the door, and it was a bit sad that if all went well they would lose the whole air of forbidden affair. But then again, Jeb was all too happy to have even more time destroying Cal’s hole, whatever the price was.

The dogs - Rusty, Butch and Cody - were there in a second. By now they all knew that seeing a naked boy meant getting their rocks off. Smart bastards, all of them.

Cal stopped, letting the animals sniff around him, yipping like a puppy when one of them pushed his cold nose between his asscheeks. 

“Have you cleaned yourself out, baby-slut?” Jeb asked him, enjoying the sight. The dogs were all big, shaggy beasts, looking alike enough to be brothers, even though they weren’t.

Even in the dim light of the porch lamp Jeb could see the back of Cal’s neck turning red with embarrassment. The boy had a bit of a hard time learning how to clean his ass properly, but if he didn’t want the garden hose showed up in there he had to do it himself.

“Yeah,” he replied, voice a bit shaky. 

Jeb stepped up behind him, shooing the dogs away and grinded his erection against the boy’s naked ass.

“That’s wonderful, baby-slut, I’m very proud of you. You know I don’t like to get my hands dirty,” he said with a chuckle, making Cal shiver.

“So, where do you want the boys to take you? Right here, in the dirt? Or should we go to the barn? Goliath would get all riled up from watching and his cock would be nice and hard by the time the dogs are finished…”

Cal whined in the back of his throat. He always seemed lost when Jeb offered him choices, but it was important to make him believe that this was something he actually wanted and had a say in.

“B-barn?”

Jeb smile.

“Barn it is then, baby-slut.”

 

***

 

An hour later saw Cal with his third knot of the night. The first two dogs were lying on a pile of hay and sleeping in a corner. But good old Cody was still going strong, fucking the boy like he was doing it for the first time.

“How you feeling, baby?” Jeb asked, watching Cal’s slack face. The kid was drooling, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. The dog’s cock was making all kinds of nasty noises, squelching around in the mess of come already in him.

Cal didn’t answer, just let out a string of ‘uh-uh-uh’, which Jeb took as ‘feeling great, thanks’.

It looked like Cody’s knot was finally catching, though that didn’t stop the stud from trying to continue fucking, and considering the state of the boy’s hole, he almost managed to keep at it - baseball sized knot and all.

Jeb walked over, his cock aching for attention and kneeled down in front of Cal, slapping him when he failed to react.

“Come on, baby-slut. I know you can’t be satisfied with only one of your holes stuffed, be a good boy and open up for me, hm?” he said, pulling his dick out and pushing it straight into the boy’s out open mouth. By now Cal was practiced enough to barely even choke at the intrusion.

His eyes still rolled back and he whined like an actual bitch, swallowing convulsively as Jeb fucked deep into his throat, cutting his air off. He grabbed the boy’s hair and forced his erection as deep as it would go, until Cal’s nose was pressing into the thick bush of his pubes.

“Just like that, baby-slut. I’m gonna feed you a nice, thick load. Gonna shoot it straight into your belly…” Jeb said, getting a bit breathless himself. Fuck it felt so good, and it was getting better as Cody turned ass-to-ass with the boy and tugged, making Cal’s whole body jerk.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” he asked, pulling back a bit only to plunge in again and start fucking in earnest. “You like it when your stud pulls on that yummy knot plugging up your pussy.”

He laughed when Cal snuck his tongue out, rubbing it against the base of his cock. The little slut was all about pleasuring his men, no matter their species.

It didn’t take long for him to come after that, laughing in mirth as he watched his jizz bubbling out Cal’s nose when he choked on it. Jeb stopped him from wiping it off.

“No, no, baby-slut. Leave it there. I like to look at all that come-snot on your face,” he said, making Cal start crying. His little cock was hanging hard between his legs, so Jeb wasn’t afraid that he pushed too far. He was starting to suspect that there was no such thing for the boy.

He stood and was ready when Cody finally yanked his half-deflated cock out, quickly jamming a beer can into the gaping hole of Cal’s ass to stop all that come from escaping. The boy moaned.

“Ah… no, please…”

Jeb smacked his ass.

“Shut up, baby-slut. You have to be good and keep all the cock-juice inside for now, okay? I want Goliath to come in you too. See if we can make you have a little come bump.”

Cal sobbed, hands twitching on the ground, and Jeb knew perfectly well that the little bitch wanted to jerk off to that thought.

“Come on, let’s see if the old boy is ready to mount you,” he said, pulling the boy up. Cal’s legs were a bit wobbly but he clung to Jeb like a limpet, a few drops of leftover beer trickling out of the can showed up into his ass.

They went to the thick wooden railing they usually tethered mares to when it was time for Goliath to do his job, and Jeb helped get the boy in position. Poor Cal looked like a right mess, and he almost felt sorry for him.

“There you go, baby-slut. Goliath is going to take good care of you, you know?” he said, ruffling the boy’s sweaty hair and letting him suckle on his fingers for a bit.

“He’s going to breed you full. You like that, don’t you, baby?” he asked softly, and Cal nodded.

“Y-yeah,” the boy admitted, blushing.

The poor kid might have told himself that he was only doing it for Jeb at the beginning, but by now they both knew what an outstanding little pervert he was.

“Good. Goliath is going to fuck you nice and hard and if you take it like a good boy, I will fist you afterwards… Who knows, your surprise might arrive by then, too.” Jeb told him, winking.

Cal gave a shy little smile and leaned his cheek against the wood.

Jeb left him like that, going to get the horse. Just like he expected, the old boy was already aroused, probably listening to the dogs fucking his bitch. Jeb patted his flank as he led him out.

“It’s okay, buddy, it’s time for your turn now,” he told Goliath, grinning when the horse neighed in agreement.

As soon as Cal heard the heavy fall of the horse’s hooves he parted his legs a bit more, maybe it wasn’t even conscious but Jeb thought it showed exactly how much into this he actually was.

Goliath was getting rowdy the stronger the smell hit him. 

“Alright, baby-slut. Your suitor is here, say the word and he will be all yours,” Jeb told him, knowing how important this was. Cal had to make his peace with wanting this.

It didn’t take too long for him to give in.

“Ah… G-goliath,  _ up _ !” he said finally, voice breaking but full of need.

That was all Jeb wanted to hear. He pulled the horse in position and the animal jumped, front legs balanced on the wooden railing with Cal caged in between them. His hips were already twitching. Jeb ducked under him, taking his enormous cock in one hand while he yanked the beer can out of the boy with other.

A bit of the doggy-come spilled out, but it only took a second for Goliath to ram forward, his cock punching into Cal and sending him to his tiptoes.

To his credit, the boy didn’t scream, just whined long and high, his well trained cocklet spilling as soon as the horse started fucking him, making Jeb laugh.

“Aw, that’s beautiful, baby-slut! You came just from that!”

Cal didn’t reply, clinging to the railing while Goliath fucked him, powerful body jostling the kid with every push. Jeb crouched down to watch, and felt his own cock stir again as he saw the boy’s belly get distended with every thrust.

“I can see his dick moving in you, baby! That’s amazing, you were really made for this,” he said, not even caring that his voice was full of awe.

It always floored him how far Cal came, how much he could take… How much he  _ enjoyed  _ it.

Over the sounds of both Goliath’s heavy breathing and the boy’s desperate little whimpers they didn’t hear the quiet sound of the door opening, or Randy’s steps, but Jeb did. He grinned at his boss, motioning for him to stay silent, there was no reason to spoil the big surprise too soon.

The horse hammered forward without a care in the world, and Cal was completely lost in the sensation of getting fucked within an inch of his life to notice that they had company. Jeb could see that his boss’ cock was hard as a nail in his underwear from the sight, and it made him relieved. There was no way to fake being into your kid getting sodomized by a horse.

Cal made a mewling sound when Goliath finished, his whole body tensing up as the animal finished in him with one last, violent push, flooding his insides with a nice load of hot semen. The horse - as usual - didn’t stick around he was done, jumping off and yanking his cock out. It was Randy who stepped in quickly, pushing his fist into his boy’s gaping hole without hesitation. Miraculously, Cal still hadn’t noticed that anything was amiss, then again, he was busy catching his breath after the throughout fucking. Jeb quietly pulled Goliath away, leading him back to his stall.

Those two probably needed a bit of family time anyway.

 

***

 

Randy couldn’t believe his eyes. Yeah, he’d been spying on what was happening for a while now, but everything was different up close. There was nothing like seeing his sweet little Cal like this; fucked out, body stretched, used and covered in come like a two dollar whore.

And the smell. God. He always loved the smell of the farm, the barn, the animals. But right now it was all mixed with sweat and come and sex and it was driving him crazy.

Cal was barely standing, most of his weight on the railing, and - to be honest - on the hand in his ass.

He was beautiful.

The boy moaned, twitching and pushing back against his fist a little, making Randy raise an eyebrow. Cal was unbelievable. Even after everything that happened tonight - after being bred by three dogs and a horse - he was still a horny little harlot begging for more.

“You want more, boy? Want me to fist your fuckhole?” he asked, unable to keep silent anymore. God, he was so hard it hurt.

Cal’s breath hitched at the sound of his voice, craning his neck and starting to sob as soon as he saw who was plugging him up.

“D-dad?”

Randy was ready when his boy’s legs gave out, lowering him to the dirty floor without removing his hand. Cal ended up on his hands and knees, trembling and crying.

“Yeah, boy, it’s me. You thought you could keep this from me? Let yourself be used like this and not get caught?” he asked, only making Cal sound more desperate.

“Uh… D… Dad, p-please…” 

Randy slapped his ass hard, watching with satisfaction as his handprint bloom red and then faded on Cal’s pretty little ass.

“Hush now, boy. If you think you’re old enough to whore yourself out to every creature on god’s green earth, you’re more than old enough to handle me getting in line, isn’t that right?” he asked, twisting his hand and pushing it in deeper.

Cal fell to his elbows, muffling his sobs in his hands, but Randy still saw his small, jerky nod of agreement.

“That’s right. I’m your father and if you let anyone do what they want with this perverse body of yours, then so can I.”

The boy’s insides were hot and slick, full of come. Randy pulled out a bit and punched his fist in again. There was barely any resistance, just a gentle squeeze of overused muscles and the filthy sounds of jizz getting stirred up.

“Yeah, if this is what you want, I will give it to you, boy. Isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Cal hiccupped. He sounded pitiful, but his cock was getting hard again as it hung between his trembling thighs.

Randy barked out a laugh. His sweet little boy, always so obedient. Even in this.

He pushed in deeper, going slow but relentless. Cal was taking it like a champ, whining and whimpering but not giving a word of protest even as his hungry hole swallowed up half of his father’s forearm.

“Damn, look at you… wish I did this a lot sooner,” he said.

Cal made a confused little sound, and Randy used that second of distraction to press in the last few inches until he was elbow deep in his son.

The boy started crying stronger, little cocklet spurting out a few drops of come, even though he wasn’t fully hard. Pathetic.

“Aw, don’t act so surprised. You look just like your mother, it’s only fitting that you should have taken her place after she ran off,” he said. Sure, he might have never done it if it was up to him, but once he realized what Jeb and the others were doing, he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

He pulled out to his wrist and then forward again, over and over. He went slow at first, but Cal was so sloppy and open that he picked up speed fast, and in a few minutes he was punchfisting the little whore, shocking desperate, needy moans out of him with every thrust.

Randy did it until there was sweat sliding down his forehead and Cal came again, not even managing to ejaculate, just twitching and sobbing into his arms, pushing his bottom out to meet his daddy’s hand.

“Yeah, yeah…”

When he couldn’t bear it anymore Randy yanked his hand out, eyes glued to the gape of the boy’s hole, the way it winked and tried to close but only managing to push out thick gobbles of animal come. He pulled his cock out and rammed it in, Cal’s hole barely providing any friction. Thankfully he was too horny to care, and finished in a few, quick thrusts, gripping his son’s hips in a white knuckled grip. 

Randy stayed like that, enjoying the last waves of his orgasm, his pubic hair growing matted with the mess seeping out of the boy’s overused, saggy ass.

“I’m afraid I can’t provide you with as much come as Goliath,” he huffed out after catching his breath. “But I’m sure you won’t mind me subsidizing.”

“H-huh?”

Randy smiled, patting his son’t hip as he let go of his bladder, adding his hot piss to the sticky come in his boy’s belly.

“You know Daddy won’t let you go empty, son. I’m never going to let you again.”

Cal jerked in his hold, drooling to the ground, his hole contracting weakly as he came dry for the last time. 

Yeah. That was his boy; working hard every day.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
